Birthday Bubbles
by ginnynharry4eva
Summary: Totally crap! Oh well R and R plz! I won't mind if you say it'z crap cuz it is!


**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: BIRTHDAY BUBBLES**

**Narrator:** Ah, the quiet, undersea town of Bikini Bottom, where different types of seacreature live. We begin our story at the Krusty Krab eatery, where a fry cook is wondering if anyone has remembered his birthday…

**Mr Krabs:** Spongebob!

**Spongebob:** Yes, Mr Krabs?

**Mr Krabs:** Spongebob, what's wrong with you? The customers are hungry for Krabby Patties, I'm hungry for their money, and you haven't given them their lunches yet!

**Spongebob:** Sorry, Mr Krabs. I'll try harder next time. For now, I'll just go home and wallow in tears.

**Mr Krabs:** Stop it, lad! Spongebob, you just need to make three Krabby Patties and everything will be sorted. So get in there and make them! Your spatula is calling to you!

**Spongebob:** You're right, Mr Krabs! I can hear her now. I'm ready to make the patties, I'm ready to make the patties, I'm…

**Mr Krabs:** Yes, yes, I get it, lad!

**Spongebob (to himself, in the kitchen):** Just because everyone forgot your birthday doesn't mean you can stop cooking. At least you remembered your birthday was today, and that's something to be proud of. Even if you didn't give yourself any presents.

**Mr Krabs (opening the door):** Happy birthday, Spongebob! Just make those patties and you'll get extra money on your paycheck. One cent extra! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's my gift to you, Spongebob, and it's a major sacrifice. Be grateful.

**Squidward (coming in the kitchen):** Do you know why today is special?

**Spongebob:** Because it's my birthday?

**Squidward:** No! Because it's the day I go to the National Convention of Clarinet Players! I won't have to be near you! Ha! Ha!

**Spongebob (as Squidward walks out):** You should go to the National Convention of Boring Ugly Squids.

(Squidward exits)

**Spongebob (while frying three burgers):** I wonder if Patrick has remembered my birthday. Last year, he got me a free pass to the Goofy Goober café. That was the best present I received. The only present that can top that present is…

**Mystery voice:** …a can of bubbles!

**Spongebob (turning around):** Patrick!

**Patrick:** Happy birthday, Spongebob! Want to go play with your present? I bought it specially, at the Goofy Goober department store.

**Spongebob:** They have a department store?

**Patrick:** Uh-huh.

**Spongebob:** Since when?

**Patrick:** Yesterday. So, want to play?

**Spongebob:** I can't, Patrick. I'm at work. I could ask Mr Krabs for early leave, but he'd just take the money from the hours I'm absent out my paycheque.

**Patrick:** So?

**Spongebob:** Uh…I don't know.

**Patrick:** Leave early. He won't mind.

**Spongebob:** You've got a deal, Patrick! In your face, Mr Krabs!

**Narrator:** At the Bikini Bottom Park, we continue our story with two friends happily blowing bubbles. What they don't know is that the bubbles are about to pop…

**Spongebob:** Yay! Bubble party!

**Patrick:** Look, Spongebob! A miniature bubble!

**Spongebob:** I blew an elephant!

**Patrick:** Oh. You're better at blowing bubbles than me. I'm useless.

**Spongebob:** No, you're not. Just practise, and don't forget the special technique. Maybe that's why you're not as good as me…

**Patrick:** There you go, I'm rubbish!

**Spongebob:** You're not as good as me…yet.

(The elephant bubble pops)

**Spongebob (crying):** Why? Why did my bubble pop?

**Patrick:** I don't know. Ask Sandy.

**(Sandy emerges from behind a rock):** Howdy, y'all. I hear you wanted to ask me something, Spongebob? Well spit it out, don't have all day, y'know.

**Spongebob:** My bubble popped. Why?

**Sandy:** That's too complicated for y'all to understand. A bubble has to pop sometime, y'know. It's in the bubble's nature.

**Spongebob:** But why?

**Sandy:** Bubbles have to pop. They can't survive long enough, so they burst. See y'all later. I'm off to spend the week in Texas.

**Patrick:** Bye, Sandy!

(Sandy exits)

**Spongebob:** I'm just going to go home, okay, Patrick? Patrick, are you there? Patrick! Oh well, guess he's not there. I'll get ready to go to the Goofy Goobers café tonight and then…

(Spongebob falls asleep, the can of bubbles still in his hand)

**Anonymous voices:** Spongebob?

**Spongebob:** Huh? What's going on?

**Patrick:** It's an extra-special birthday treat for you, Spongebob! The whole town's been planning it for weeks! The Goofy Goober mascot is the special guest! Oh, dear. I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said that. No surprise. Sorry, Spongebob.

**Spongebob (eyes twinkling):** A party for me? Oh, this is the best birthday I've ever had! Thanks so much! Drinks for everyone!

(Spongebob and Patrick sing the Goofy Goober theme tune)

**Everyone:** Cheers to Spongebob!

**Spongebob (hiccuping):** Cheers to me!

**THE END**


End file.
